New School: Shikon high
by Chuck T
Summary: Kagome is forced to go to the crummy Shikon high full of gangstas. Will she survive? Her entire life is changed by her roomate! Pairs: InuKag SanMir PS: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

Chuck's note: This is my first story I've ever done so please go easy on me R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 1: New School 

"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I couldn't enroll you in any other school" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I hate Shikon High boarding school! Everyone that goes there is either a thug or skank!"

"You're going there and that's final!"

"I'm never gonna make it to collage now!" She yelled as she ran to her room to cry not to come out till school started.

* * *

First Day 

'God I'm gonna hate this school.' Kagome thought

"Check out the new skeeza!" some thug yelled and pointed at Kagome.

"Hey you, wench, come see I got a BIG surprise for you!" another yelled.

After hearing this she took off for her dorm. She finally made it but not before she a groped a couple of times in the halls. She unlocked the door, threw her stuff down and jumped into a bed and started crying. She cried till she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

The First Meeting 

Kagome finally woke up after being picked up and thrown into the other bed. "What?" she said while looking for the person who threw her.

"Look around before you dive into someone else's bed next time!" said a voice.

"Where are you?"

"Over here stupid." Said the voice again.

"Why you…" she said while turning around to look at him. He was tall, must have been 6'4. He also had very long silver hair and a blood red kimono. She also realized he had dog-ears that were twitching. "You're a…"

"Half Demon." He said facing the other way.

"You got a name?" she asked.

"Maybe…"

"Well we're gonna be roommates for the next few years so the least you can do is tell me your name!"

No answer.

"Well?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"Oh well my name is-"

"Kagome."

"How'd you know that?" she asked, shocked.

"It's on your stuff."

'Has he been going through my stuff?' she thought looking at her bag. He turned around and she saw that he had golden eyes with fangs. 'Wow… he's kind of cute' she thought while staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" she said.

"Whatever… O yea why the hell did you have to cry all over my bed?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"God I'm sorry I was just really mad off because all of the asshole guys were groping me and calling me a skank!" she started to cry again.

"Well get used to it. I've been putting up with those assholes for as long as I lived."

'What a jerk!' she thought and stopped crying, just then two people walked into the room. The girl was wearing a pinkish white kimono with flowers on it, and she was holding a two-tailed cat. The boy was wearing a black and purple monks robe and was carrying a staff, and he also had a big red hand mark on his face.

"You're such a pervert Miroku!" the girl said.

"I can't help it Sango, it was calling me!"

"Shut up you lecher!"

Then the boy noticed Kagome sitting on her bed. He walked up got on his knees and said "Young lady would you consider bearing my chil-" SMACK!

"Damn monk, well you must be Kagome welcome to Shikon High!" Sango said with a big smile.

"Oh thanks Sango," said Kagome and forced a smile.

"That's Miroku," Sango added pointing to the half-conscious monk.

"Ughh…" Miroku grumbled.

"So he's a lecher, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yep and you might wanna keep your distance he tends to 'comfort' all the nice ladies he meets." Sango said.

'Great…' Kagome thought.

"Well when Miroku wakes up wanna go grab a shake with us?" She asked.

"Sure sounds great." Kagome said. 'Maybe this school won't be as bad as I thought.'

* * *

Yay! My first chappy ever!! Review please!

Next chapter should be up soon! So please review!

Chuck T


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck's note: There is quite a bit of foul language in this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Incident

* * *

At the shake place…

"So what's with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well what I'm guessing is that he's mad cause his girlfriend just died a few weeks ago." Said Sango.

"Oh how sad." Kagome said with sadness in her eyes.

"Her name was Kikyo," Miroku added. "Another reason he could be acting weird is because you look almost exac tly like her."

"Oh that explains it." Said Kagome as she got up and went throw her drink away.

On her way back she was grabbed by three thugs and pulled into the boy's bathroom. They forced her into a corner and ripped her shirt and skirt off. Her attempt to scream was silenced by one of the thug's hands.

"That's not going to help you here, new girl." Said one of the thugs in an evil voice. Next he ripped off her bra and panties, revealing her untouched virgin areas. She started to cry. "Oh what do we have here, looks like we got ourselves a virgin on our hands, boys!"

The other thugs laughed and pinned her to the wall. "Better treat her **extra** nice, right boss?"

He went to unbuckle his belt when Kagome heard a familiar voice say, "Would you assholes please **Shut The Fuck Up**!" Then suddenly one of the stall doors was kicked off its hinges and flew into one of the thugs holding Kagome down. Kagome recognized the dog demon that stepped out of the stall. 'Inuyasha!' she thought.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said to himself. She slapped the other thug holding her down and ran and hid behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's ripped up clothes on the ground, and he instantly became enraged and charged at the main thug. The thug pulled a knife and swung to stab him but Inuyasha caught his arm then snapped his arm at the elbow. CRACK!

"Argghhh! You fucking crazy demon!" he yelled in anger.

"Half-demon!" Inuyasha shouted back, and in retaliation slammed the thug's face into the tile floor, shattering both his face and the floor. The other thug's attempt to run was cut-off by Inuyasha's roundhouse kick, (Chuck Norris style!) and sent him flying into one of the stalls. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome curled up in a corner scared pale white. He walked over to her; bent down and took of the top half of his robe and placed it on her back. "It's alright now. Your safe," She placed her head against his bare chest and started to cry. "It's gonna be ok… I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Kagome."

She looked up at him, her pain filled eyes staring into his, and asked, "You promise?"

"I swear on my life." She leaned in and hugged him while still crying. Inuyasha fixed the robe on her, making sure nothing was exposed; he picked her up and walked out of the bathroom into the store.

With all eyes in the store on him and Kagome, he said "Miroku, Sango, I'm taking Kagome back to our dorm."

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked while reaching for the half naked Kagome.

"**NOT** a good time Miroku!" Inuyasha's voice boomed throughout the small building. Miroku froze in his tracks; he had never heard Inuyasha talk like that. Before he could realize what was going on he saw Inuyasha running off towards campus. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw a glistening tear running down Inuyasha's cheek. She smiled, and then nodded out.

* * *

Woot! 2nd chappy! Please review!

Next happy will be up soon hopefully!

Chuck T


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

* * *

Kagome's eyes flew open. She got up startled then realized she was in her dorm. She looked out the window and saw it was pitch black outside.

'What happened to me?' she thought. Then it hit her, and she recalled what happened at the shake place. She shuddered at the memory, then looked around and saw Inuyasha looking right at her. "Inuyasha?" she called to him…

No response. She went over to him and realized he was asleep. He had tear marks on his face and no shirt on. Then she realized she had his shirt on. 'Did he really watch me the entire time?' she thought. She decided to go put her pajamas on and go back to sleep.

When she came out of the bathroom, she thought 'Inuyasha must be freezing.' So she was putting his shirt on his back when we woke up.

"Huh?" he said.

"Oh sorry, I was just giving your shirt back, I figured you were freezing."

"Really? Well you figured right. Thanks. Well how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you." He blushed but it was too dark to see it.

"Well you better get some rest. The school gave you tomorrow off for you to get better."

"Oh ok then." She nodded then crawled into her bed. Then she said, "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yea?"

"Well… I was wondering… if you could stay with me tomorrow? Because I doubt I'm going to want to be alone."

"Ok I'll see about it. I got to go see the police tomorrow anyway."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter… Next one will be up in about... 5 seconds! REVIEW!!!

More reviewsFaster chapters!

Chuck T


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In Good Care 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome mumbled something then opened he eyes. She looked at Inuyasha, screamed, and slapped him.

"What the hell were you doing!?" she screamed at him.

"Jesus Christ Kagome! I was just trying to wake you up!"

"Did you really have to scare the **shit** out of me while doing it?"

" Jeeze sorry."

"Yea I **really** believed that!"

"I should've left you with those thugs!" he yelled as he stormed out of the dorm.

'What an asshole!' she thought. After about a minute of thinking she thought 'I was too harsh on him… He didn't mean it.' Then she ran into the hall and shouted after him "Inuyasha! Please come back! I'm sorry! I can't be alone right now! Don't leave me!"

No answer… "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she took off after him.

By the time she caught up to him he was about to walk into class. "Wait!" she said and grabbed onto his arm. He looked at her and gave her a confused look, but she ignored it.

'Great…' he thought. "What do you want, huh?"

"What I want is to not be alone right now… cause… I'm still scared."

'Poor girl.' He thought. After a moment he gave in and said, "Fine, I'll skip school today."

"Thanks," she said, "I owe you one."

After a few seconds of silence Inuyasha said, "You do realize you're wearing pink bra and heart covered pajama pants, right?"

"What!?" she screamed, but that just made it worse and made everyone, who wasn't already staring, stare at her.

'Great now everyone in the school is gonna think I'm a crazy whore.' She thought as she went to run away. Inuyasha grabbed her arm then she felt something warm slide over her back. She turned around and saw Inuyasha putting his shirt over her. She hugged him and whispered, "Thanks."

He smiled and said, "Let's go." She nodded then felt him pick her up and start walking.

She looked up at him and said, "I can walk you know?"

"Would you rather walk?"

"No."

"Good, cause I'd rather carry you."

"And why is that?"

"Because… umm… I'm faster."

"Riiight…"

"Well I am!"

"Suuure…" She saw him blush, and then she smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"No worries, your in good hands." Inuyasha said.

'I know.' She thought as they walked in the empty halls.

* * *

Review! 5th chapter coming soon to a computer screen near you!

Chuck T


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The 'Kiss'

* * *

"Kagome… Kagome!" She felt someone shaking her. She looked up at the person.

"What Sango?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Get up class is over. Let's go."

"Mkay." She yawned, picked up her bag then started walking.

"What class you got next?" Sango asked.

"Lets see… 2nd… oh here it is PE. What about you?"

Sango sighed and said, "I got World History…"(I write most of these in that class.)

"O that bites…"

"O yea I just remembered, Inuyasha has PE second too!"

Kagome said with a confused look on her face. "Your point is???"

"Well you like him right?"

She blushed and said, "Sango! Of course not! I hardly know him!"

"Riiight…"

"We're just roommates."

"Suuure…"

"Shut up Sango! What about you and Mr. Assgrabber, Huh?" Kagome made an evil smile.

"You mean Miroku! How could anyone like a lecher?"

"Ask yourself that one…" Kagome said as she walked away.

* * *

At PE… "Ok class today we're going to play soccer." The entire class cheered. Kagome smiled she had played soccer since she was six.

After the teams were picked there, was a quarrel between Inuyasha and Miroku over who was playing forward. (Offense.) "Fine, I'll just go play sweeper. (Last defender, but not goalie. What I play, and I own all, no joke.) Kagome wasn't on Inuyasha and Miroku's team.

Near the end of the second half the score was 0-0 and it was Kagome's teams ball. Kagome got the ball at midfield, ad started to shake everyone on the other team with rainbows and all kind of fancy stuff. The only thing between her and the goal was Inuyasha.

She was dribbling up to him when she saw him smile. This made her hesitate, when Inuyasha saw this he ran up and slide tackled her. She was about to fall on top of him when he caught her. Their faces and lips were mere millimeters away from each other. No one else could see what was happening because Kagome's raven black hair blocked everyone from seeing what the two were doing. He stared into he eyes and she stared back into his. They both blushed.

"Get a room!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he ran up, took the ball, and scored.

They were still on top of each other when the coach said alright that's quite enough you two, ok game over get changed." Kagome got off of Inuyasha and headed for the girl's locker room. He also got up and went to his locker room.

* * *

In the girls locker room… "So, Kagome how was the mutt?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"You know… Is he a good kisser?"

"Hold up. Let's get one thing straight, I did **NOT** kiss him!"

"Suuure…"

"I didn't!"

* * *

In the other locker room… "So Inuyasha-"

"Screw off, brother I don't want to deal with your crap right now!"

"But aren't you going to tell me how that kiss was?"

"Kiss?"

"Three minutes ago? … On the field? … With the new girl, Kagome?"

"**WHAT**?"

"I'm guessing it sucked…"

"Hang on I did not kiss that human!"

"Yea you were just trying to eat her face off."

'Well… this sucks…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

In the dorm that night…

Inuyasha was asleep. Kagome had just gotten out of the shower. She was about to get her bed when she screamed.

Inuyasha's head almost hit the ceiling when he jumped out of bed and said, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"S-s-spider!"

Inuyasha slapped himself in the face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not there's a spider on my bed!"

"So smash it and go to sleep."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It'll kill me."

"Wow this is hopeless."

"Please."

"What?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"No way! I'm dead tired."

"Just scoot over and give me some room."

Inuyasha thought about it for a second, and then said "Alright."

"Thanks."

"Feh…"

They crawled into the bed. At first they were facing away from each other, and then they both decided to roll over at the same time.

Their lips met. Inuyasha, figuring Kagome wanted this, deepened the kiss. Kagome was shocked but went along with it. He explored her mouth and she moaned. He slid his hand down her back then whisked off her pajama pants and underwear. She yipped and pushed him away from her. "What do you think your doing?" she yelled while trying to cover up what he had just exposed.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Did I give you an All-Access pass?"

"Well you kissed me so I just tried to go along with it."

"What? You kissed me!"

"All I did was roll over and then we were kissing."

"All I did was roll over!" They thought about it for a second and realized what happened.

"Wow what are the chances of that?"

"Well I'm still naked here…"

"What? … Oh oops." He said when he realized he was holding her PJ pants and underwear. "You mind if I keep these?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Just kidding." He said and gave her clothes back.

"Maybe some other day I'll you deflower me." She said jokingly while putting her clothes back on, not realizing Inuyasha took her seriously.

Later on in the night she felt Inuyasha put his arm around her. She turned around and put her head by his chest. It just felt like she belonged there. That night she dreamed of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha dreamed of Kagome.

* * *

How'd you like the ending? Next chapter might take a while to get up. Review!

Chuck T


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Emo(tions)

* * *

When Kagome woke up she had the pleasure of staring straight into Inuyasha's chest. She peeled his arms off of her and slipped into the bathroom. She took off her nightclothes and got into the shower.

After she finished showering she opened the shower curtain and saw Inuyasha staring at her wet, glistening, naked body. She screamed and said, "Inuyasha! **Get the fuck out of here**! **NOW**!" After she heard him leave she got out of the shower then she got dressed, put on makeup and perfume, and fixed her hair. Then she grabbed her bag and ran out of the dorm before Inuyasha could say a word.

In 1st period… "So Kagome just roommates, huh?" Sango said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I heard you and Inuyasha made out in the middle of the soccer game at PE yesterday."

"I didn't kiss him! Just shut up, I don't want to talk about it!"

"What's wrong dog got your tongue?" Sango teased.

"**I DON'T WANT TO TALK**!" she screamed, and for the rest of the class she just held back her tears and snapped at whoever tried to talk to her. She ended up slapping a few guys that tried to help her.

She ended up leaving in the middle of PE because she wouldn't stop crying. She had to be escorted to her room because she couldn't walk.

* * *

After classes ended Inuyasha went to his dorm to apologize to Kagome. When he walked in he didn't see Kagome in her bed, so he went to knock on the bathroom door when he noticed the knife marks on it. He walked in and saw knife marks and blood all over the place. Then he noticed Kagome curled up in the corner crying. He walked up and grabbed her arm and saw all the cuts over her, then he saw the knife in her other hand. He grabbed the knife and threw it across the room. "Kagome what were you thinking?!" he yelled at her.

"Everyone hates me… I'm useless…" She sobbed.

"Stop saying that! No one hates you! Why are you thinking like this?" He looked around and saw a small bottle of medicine. He grabbed and read the label "Anti-Depressant."

"Oh shit!" he said as he read the label. "Kagome why didn't you take your medicine?"

"I don't want the shitty fake happiness it gives me!"

"It's not fake happiness! It stops your fake depression!"

"Shut up Inuyasha I hate you!"

"Shit I'm getting nowhere with this." He took out his cell phone and called Sango and Miroku.

"Hello?" Sango said when she answered her phone.

"Hey Sango it's Inuyasha."

"Hey what's up? You seem scared."

"It's Kagome, she's gone emo on me. She cut herself in the bathroom because she didn't take her medicine."

"Oh crap… this is bad."

"Can you and Miroku come give me some help?"

"Sure we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Then he hung up his phone. Then he looked at Kagome, she wasn't breathing. "Oh fuck this is very bad…" He dropped his phone then started giving her CPR. "Fuck! For God's sake don't die on me!"

After about a minute of CPR she finally started breathing on her own again. "Thank God…" He grabbed a few pills and a bottle of water and told Kagome to take them.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Never mind that just take them."

She nodded and took the pills. Then she looked down and saw the pool of blood she was sitting in, along with the cuts on her arms. "Inuyasha… What happened to me?" she said terrified.

"I'll explain later." Then he picked up his phone and called Sango again.

"Hello?"

"Sango where are you?"

"Oh we just pulled up."

"Keep the car running."

"Why?"

"We're taking Kagome to the hospital."

"Ok."

He hung up his phone and picked up Kagome and started running for the parking lot.

"Inuyasha, am I going to die?"

"No! You're not going to die! I wont let you die!"

She smiled and said "I love you, Inuyasha." Then nodded out.

* * *

Yawn Well there you go, Chapter 6, just for you. Bedtime foos! Review! 

Chuck T


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Recovery

* * *

When Kagome came to she was in the hospital. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to her bed, talking. She looked around trying to remember what happened and she saw Inuyasha sitting in the corner of the room with her older sister Rin. They were also talking; she could barely hear their conversation.

"This has happened before a few times before when she didn't take her medicine or she was really stressed out, but it was never this bad." Said Rin.

"Well it was both this time so that's why it was really bad. Why is she taking medicine in the first place?" said Inuyasha.

"She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Well this time it's my fault, and the fact that I'm in heat. Damn it I fucking hate this! Something always goes wrong!" Inuyasha said then punched the wall almost putting a hole in it.

"Calm down Inuyasha, if you weren't there she might have died!" Rin said.

"Yea, if I weren't here in the first place none of this shit would've happened!" He yelled and punched the wall again and put a hole in it.

"Stop blaming yourself you idiot! She's going to be fine!" She yelled back.

"This is Kikyo all over again…" He muttered, and then he looked up and saw Kagome looking at him. He walked over to her then knelt down beside her. "So, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Not very good," Inuyasha winced when she said this. "I got a major headache and I'm thirsty."

"I get you some water." He said then walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Then Rin walked up to her and she asked, "Hey Sis how long have I been out?"

"A couple hours."

"Oh… Ow my head." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh the nurse gave me some painkillers to give to you for that," she said, "Here."

"Oh thanks." She said as Inuyasha walked in with a glass of water.

"Here Kagome." He said and handed her the water.

She took the pills, and then Sango said, "We're gotta go back to school. You should really get some rest."

"Yea, you lost quite a lot of blood." Said Miroku.

"Ok, thank ya'll" As they went to leave she said, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yea, Kagome?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Then he said to the others, "I'll walk back."

"Bye, Kagome." They said to her.

"Bye."

After a few moments of silence Kagome said, "Wow I'm freezing." and then shivered.

"Here." He said taking off is top robe and giving it to Kagome.

"Thanks," She said, "You really like showing off your muscles. Huh?"

"Well… Umm… Maybe." He said blushing.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She said giggling.

Inuyasha knelt beside her and asked, "What is it, Kagome?" She waited a few seconds then broke into tears. "Please, don't cry Kagome I hate when people cry."

"I can't help it… It's just… My life is all screwed up right now… I don't know what to do." She said between sobs.

"Kagome, I went through something like this before," He said, "My dad died right before my own eyes when I was only 6. He was shot by a bunch of gangsters from a gang my dad used to be in, because they thought he was going to rat them out. So they drive-by'ed him as he was walking me to school."

"Inuyasha…" she said while still crying.

He went on, "They thought they had got me, but I was only hit in the lower chest." He lifted his shirt up and showed her the scar; she winced when she saw it. It looked pretty bad for something that happened 10 years ago. "Then when they found out I was alive they went to my house to get me, but I wasn't there. When I came back from my Grandma's house, I walked in and saw blood splattered all over the wall," She saw tears fill up his eyes.

'This must be killing him to tell me this.' She stopped crying, caught up in his story.

"I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom bent over the sink with a switchblade in her back. I walked up to her and saw two bullet holes in her chest, and one in her neck." He paused for a few seconds then he said, "Ever since then me and my brother have been on our own. No one would take us in because they think they'll get killed," He shook his tears away and said, "But that's all in the past, now were going to school, just trying to get rid of bad memories."

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry you had to go through all that, and I just made you remember it all." Kagome said after he finished.

"Don't be sorry, Kagome, I actually feel better now that I told you." He said with a half smile.

"Inuyasha… I'm glad."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"You actually opened up to me." She said and smiled.

He blushed and said, "Well yea, I guess I don't tend to do that a lot." She smiled and nodded.

When he got up to leave Kagome said, "Inuyasha, please come visit me tomorrow."

"But I," He started to complain but then stopped and saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes, and then he gave in and said, "Ok, I'll come visit after school."

He saw Kagome's eyes fill up with joy and she said, "Aww, thanks Inuyasha you're so sweet."

"Hmm… That's a first." He said.

"Of what?"

"Me being called sweet… or anything good for that matter… except for soccer."

"Well how does it feel?" she asked him.

"Hmm… Not bad." He said nodding.

"Fine." She smiled at him then rolled over to go to sleep. "**Ahem**…"

"What?" She asked. He pointed to his bare chest then at her. She noticed his shirt on her. He reached for it, and she said, "But Inuyasha I'm freezing." He reached over and grabbed it then pulled it over to him with her on it. He noticed all she was wearing was the skimpy hospital robe.

"I'll tell a nurse that you need another blanket. Okay?"

"Alright." she said and let go of the shirt.

Then Inuyasha put her back in the bed and tucked her in. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't forget."

"No worries, I won't." He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it then handed it to Kagome saying, "Here's my cell number, just call if you need something."

"I will. Thanks again, for everything."

He smiled and said "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Longest chapter ever!

I'm so sorry I won't be getting them up as fast, cause I lost the flippin' folder of chapters.

For this story's sake, **REVIEW**!

As always this was brought to you by,

Chuck T


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dangerous Encounter

* * *

Inuyasha felt as if he was in a daze in every class all day. He just couldn't pay attention, cause he couldn't get his mind off of Kagome. He thought, 'Why can't I get her out of my head? I've only known her for about one week I can't be having feelings for her already. No, she's just a friend, but she is even prettier than Kikyo and has a personality. Could she take the place of my beloved Kikyo? No! Bad thought! Get out of my head! She's so pretty. Stop! Remember you fool you promised to Kikyo that she was the only one for you and you wouldn't let her die! But… She did die… Does the promise still hold?'

He snapped out of it when Sango tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Inuyasha?"

"Huh? What?" He said startled.

"Inuyasha you've been mumbling to yourself now for 5 straight classes. What going on?"

"Nothing." He said stubbornly. He had been having this same mental battle all day.

"I can help you, Inuyasha." She asked trying to help.

"No… I just need to… think for a while."

"Well it looks like you have been all day," Then she turned to Miroku and said, "Wow I haven't seen him this bad since Kikyo died." Then went back to 'paying attention.'

"I haven't seen anyone that looked this good in forever." Miroku whispered back.

She didn't even turn around and knew what he was doing. She blindly backhanded the piss out of him and muttered, "Pervert…"

"Sango, I wasn't doing anything lecherous I swear!"

"How do I know your not lying? Huh, monk?" She said with disgust.

"Have I ever tried to defend myself after you hit me?"

"Good point," his face lit up, "But I still don't believe you." and it went back to sad.

"I swear I was just admiring your beauty! No harm done!"

"Aww… How sweet." She said sarcastically.

"Any way got to find out what's killing Inuyasha." He said changing the subject.

"Yea, he looks horrible. I feel bad for him."

"Wait a second…I know that look on his face." He said thinking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He's thinking of someone."

"As in?"

"Definitely a girl, probably Kagome."

"Really?"

"Yea, he's having an inner battle to find out if he likes her or not."

"Wow… How do you know this?" She asked having a feeling what the answer would be.

"I've done it before."

"Over who?" she asked, she had him right where she wanted him.

"Umm…" He stalled.

She jumped up and hugged him, "Aww… Your so sweet, Miroku!" she said telling him, who was having an inner battle, more like war, over trying not to grab her ass. Inuyasha looked over at them and smiled then went back to his thoughts.

In the end Miroku's good side prevailed. This made Sango extra happy. They stopped hugging when the teacher pointed out to the whole class what they were doing. They both blushed extreme colors of red and stared at their feet.

"Humans…"Inuyasha muttered.

"Your one to talk you've been daydreaming of one all day." Sango yelled at him.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha said.

"We know you were thinking of Kagome all day Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"How'd you know?" He asked quizzically.

"So you were thinking of her." She asked, but then the bell rang and Inuyasha was out of the room before she could tell him to stop. He sprinted through the halls to his dorm. When he got there he changed into street clothes and a hoodie. Then he took off for the hospital.

* * *

When he got there he ran up the flights of stairs to her floor. He silently opened the door to her room and slipped in. There was a man standing over Kagome, he was probably 20 years older than Inuyasha.

The man asked Kagome, "Is this Inuyasha?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Come have a seat, I am but a reporter." And pointed to a chair. Inuyasha was hesitant, but gave in. He thought his scent was familiar but couldn't pinpoint it. "It's been a long time since I've seen you two, I am Naraku."

Suddenly it hit him he was the guy whose sent was in his house when he mom was killed. Inuyasha stood ready for a fight. "Ha, so you finally remembered huh Inuyasha. What about you Kagome?" he said and drew a knife and put it to Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha!" She yelped.

"No good, you two did quite a number on my thugs." Naraku said in a maniacal voice.

"So it was you who sent those thugs, you sick bastard! What'd I ever do to you?" Kagome asked.

"You associated with Inuyasha." He said.

"But, why?" she asked.

"I am the one who killed his parents." He said.

"And I'm the one that will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out a Desert Eagle and fired a round at Naraku. It hit his arm making him drop the knife. Kagome dove out of the bed ran behind Inuyasha. He lifted up his shirt and she saw another gun in sticking out of his pants. She grabbed it and pointed it at Naraku.

Before he could realize anything Inuyasha saw a bottle flying at him he ducked and it missed, but while he was dodging it Naraku drew a pistol and fired two rounds at Kagome. Inuyasha dove in the way and took both bullets in his lower chest. Kagome blindly fired at Naraku, but luckily hit his gun shattering it. Naraku took off out of the room.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled when she saw him bleeding.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're alright." He managed to say.

"Inuyasha, please don't die on me!" And she hugged him and started crying. "Inuyasha, please don't go! Please… Don't." She said as her tears were falling on his head.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome… I…Lov-" And he nodded out.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Well guys, here's another one for you. If you find mistakes please tell me!

I'm also accepting suggestions. (Just cause you suggest doesn't mean I'll do it.)

REVIEW!

This chapter was brought to you by,

Chuck T


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck's Note: Sorry lyttleshortie I didn't understand your suggestion. Plus I had already written this chapter at school today.

Chapter 9: Not Like That

* * *

When Inuyasha finally came to and opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kagome's blood stained shirt leaning over him. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. He could smell tears all over her. He reached out and pulled her small body against his.

"Kagome, it's ok I'm here now." He whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha, I was so worried… I thought I would lose you forever."

"I'd never leave you, Kagome." He assured her. He could feel her tears dripping onto his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair. They held each other for a few minutes. Then Kagome pulled the sheets over her and fell asleep on Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

Sango and Miroku opened the door to Inuyasha's hospital room and walked in. "Oh God! I'm guessing Inuyasha's fine from what it looks like he just did." Miroku said looking at Kagome body on top of Inuyasha's.

"Relax lecher, they still have their clothes on." Sango said peeking under their covers.

"That doesn't mean they didn't do anything…"

"I guess your right…Hmm, I wonder if she's pregnant."

Kagome stirred a little then sat up on the bed. "Oh hey you guys." She said then yawned.

"Had a good night?" Miroku said a smirk plastered on his face.

"Chill, all I did was sleep with him." Kagome said.

"We know that…" Sango said with a dirty smile on her face.

"Wait, no! **Not** like that!" Kagome said when she realized her mistake.

"So are you pregnant?" Sango had a smile on her face.

"No! I didn't sleep with him, except for **actual** sleep!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Hey, what's everyone doing up?"

"Inuyasha, tell them we didn't sleep with each other." Kagome said.

"But we did… With clothes on you damn monk."

"Ok, fine." Sango said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air with a confused look on his face. Then he looked at Sango with an evil smile. "So, Sango are you pregnant?" he said.

"What? Why'd you ask me?" She asked him.

"The nose doesn't lie, Sango," He said with a smirk, "I can smell it all over you two."

"Sango!" Kagome screamed.

"Great… I guess the secret's out now." She said and sighed.

"I'd **never** sleep with a **lecher**!" said Kagome.

"Well I'd never sleep with a dog!" She snapped back.

"We didn't do anything, but sleep!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea, Kagome's still a virgin…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

"That was personal!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Oh… Then why did you tell me that night?"

"Hey! What happened that night?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Nothing happened!" Kagome snapped back.

"Well I don't get what the big deal is."

"Inuyasha, that was one of my secrets."

"Well you're 16 you should be happy that's a good thing."

"Well I trusted you…" She was about to cry.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I really didn't mean any harm…" Then he whispered so only she could hear, "Besides I'm a virgin too."

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yea, I really don't mind."

"I wouldn't mind being deflowered by you…" She said and hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't mind either."

"Would you care to fill me in on your conversation?" Miroku asked.

"How bout' you screw off lecher?" He said and flicked him off.

"Fair enough." He said and grabbed Sango's arm and left.

"Well I'd better get to my homework, I skipped today for you."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be outta here by tomorrow, I can't stand hospitals."

"Me neither." She said, but when she got up to leave Inuyasha spun her around and pulled her into a kiss.

"You'd better be back tomorrow for another one of those." He said and smirked.

"I definitely will."

"Kagome, be careful ok?" He said with concern.

"I will." She said and lifted her shirt, and revealed his other gun sticking out of her skirt.

"Be extra careful with that thing to."

"I've learned how to shoot these already." She said with a smile, then left.

* * *

Yawn The usual… REVIEW!

Chuck T


	10. Chapter 10

  
Chapter 10: Out of the Hell

* * *

When Kagome walked into the hospital she saw her favorite hanyou standing at the counter yelling at the receptionist. "Why can't you just give me my stuff? I'm fine! I can leave! Ok?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you need someone to sign these papers and pay for your surgery. They aren't free you know!" He said

"Oh this is fuckin' great!" He yelled.

Kagome walked up to the counter and said, "Oh I'm here for him." Then she winked at Inuyasha. He got the message.

"And just who might you be? What's your relationship with him?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said, "I live with him."

"Oh…Ok sign these papers and you can leave." Kagome signed the papers as the man gave Inuyasha his clothes and gun back. Inuyasha went change into a camo hoodie with some long black baggy pants.

When they stepped outside. The cold air hit Inuyasha's face "Ahh… Refreshing."

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad I'm out of that hell." He said pointing to the hospital.

"I'm glad you out too." She said and hugged him. He smiled and ran his claws through her hair.

They held each other for a few minutes then Inuyasha said, "Well we better get going." She nodded then they started walking. After a few minutes Inuyasha noticed Kagome was shivering. He took off his hoodie and slipped it over her and said, "You could've asked ya know?"

She smiled and said. "Thanks." Then she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a deep red then looked away. She cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Oh my God I can't believe he found out!" Sango screamed.

"Come on! It ain't that bad." Miroku said.

"Yea, for you its good, but for me it sucks! I slept with a lecher!" She screamed again.

"Hey I resent that!"

"What if they tell everyone school? What if I get pregnant! What if-"

"Enough with the 'What if's' Ok?! Kagome isn't one that tells people personal stuff like that."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Well he probably doesn't even care."

"True." She said, "That still leaves us with me being pregnant!"

"You're pregnant!"

"NO! You idiot, I was referring to if I get pregnant!"

"Oh… Well there's nothing we can do about that."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Come on Kagome how long are you gonna be?" Inuyasha asked, his patience, if you can call it that, had run out.

"Just one more minute!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Sheesh… You said 'One more minute' 5 minutes ago!" Just as he said that she walked out of the bathroom. She was glistening; her raven hair was still wet and shiny, and her PJ's were extra sexy this night. At this point Inuyasha was removing his jaw from the floor.

"Your turn." She said as she walked away.

After he finished taking a shower and changing into his PJ's, Inuyasha got out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed. He noticed a human shaped bump in his bed.

"Spider problems again?" He saw her nod then he got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He said as he pulled her head to his and gave her a loving kiss. She smiled into the kiss. After about a minute they parted then held in each other's embrace till they'd fallen asleep.

* * *

You can go ahead and shoot me now for not updating in so long.

Thanks for all my fans and reviewers for stickin' with me!

Well I hope you liked the chapter. I would've felt bad if during my week off, thanks to kick ass Mardi Gras, I hadn't put a new chapter up for my fans.

Please Review! They really help me write! I'm serious!

Chuck T


End file.
